


The Ocean

by theriverstyx



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecurity, M/M, Sweet, isabelle tries so hard, magnus is mentioned, magnus mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriverstyx/pseuds/theriverstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short 170 word drabble about Alec and Magnus based on a quote from The Unbecoming of Mara Dyer series. r /><br/>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>"You should have seen the way he was looking at you." </p><p>Alec's cerulean eyes flicked to Isabelle and zeroed in on her preoccupied form. </p><p>"And how's that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

"You should have seen the way he was looking at you." she said, not looking up from her current task.   
  
Alec's cerulean eyes flicked to Isabelle and zeroed in on her preoccupied form.   
  
"And how's that?" he tried in vain to keep the hopefulness it of his voice. In all honesty, he was scared of the answer.

He had a small idea of how he would look at him, but Alec liked to believe those emotions would never exist in his eyes. 

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the eventual impact of heart-shattering words.   
  
Isabelle stopped what she was doing and bored her eyes into her brothers, trying earnestly to make him _understand_.   
  
She took a deep breath fitting the words she wanted to say into the correct order.

As she said her next sentence with crisp, clear meaning and purpose, Alec Lightwood felt his breath hitch, his heart speed up, and his world being turned upside down.  
  
"Like you were the ocean and he was desperate to drown."


End file.
